Action
by Duchess-Ahsoka
Summary: Just a little one-shot, Rexsoka. What if they filmed a movie in the SW universe? Not really much about the movie, just a part.


_A/N_

_Newest one shot ;)_

_YAY__!  
I might actually make the mentioned movie into a story when I finish __HGA__._

_But for now, this is a one-shot._

_The script is supposed to be badly written. That's what makes it funny._

_And if I make a sequel, it will be posted as a different story..._

_So I was thinking of remaking High School Musical Star __Warsish__. Like the idea?  
:D_

_IDK__ though, it's still just an idea._

_So, enjoy :)_

_**Action**_

"Ready, and action!" shouted the director.

Ahsoka watched Obi-Wan and Cody with a bored expression for a few minutes before turning to her Master.  
"Master, why are we doing this again?"  
"Because Palpatine thinks it will be good for the Jedi."  
"I think it's pointless."  
"Well, you're just a Padawan.

Ahsoka turned away, hurt.

Anakin looked at her, stood up, and hugged her, saying, "Sorry, Snips."

The Jedi were at Corascaunt's biggest movie producing company, Tuk'id, making a movie about Jedi...

Ahsoka had sighed when she saw the script. It was crazy, and wasn't at all what being a Jedi was like.  
Master Kenobi said his last line, "Skywalker's in trouble. Again." With that, he and Cody walked off the stage.

"Skywalker, Amidala! Your scene."  
Anakin grinned. In the movie, he had a hidden relationship with the Senator.

Ahsoka sighed. Anakin really did have a secret relationship. But he didn't know she knew that.

She opened her script, and looked at the plot.

"OPENING: A STARRY BACKGROUND, WITH GOLD LETTERS: STAR WARS: THE LIFE OF THE JEDI.

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY. (cue theme music) THE JEDI WERE FIGHTING THE SEPS..." Ahsoka sighed, and skipped over that part.  
The basic plot was: Skywalker got in trouble again, with the senator, and Kenobi had to rescue him. Kenobi got trapped, Cody got boiled alive, and Rex and Ahsoka had to save the day.

And Pamde and Anain were married, and Ahsoka and Rex were dating...  
Ahsoka sighed. She wished it could be like that in real life.

She skipped down to one of the scenes with her and Rex. The one where he professed his love for her.

REX: (looking down at Ahsoka lovingly) Ahsoka, darling, I love you. I can't live another day of my life without you.

Ahsoka snorted before reading on.

AHSOKA: (looking up at Rex adoringly) Oh, Rex! I love you too. I don't know what I did before I met you.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

REX: Oh, Ahsoka.

AHSOKA: Oh, Rex.

The two meet for a passionate kiss.

AHSOKA pulls back.  
AHSOKA: Oh, Rex, I'm a Jedi!

REX: We can get past anything together, love.

AHSOKA: Yes, I see it know, Rex.

REX pulls AHSOKA into a hug.

CUT to them getting onto their ship, the MIDNIGHT. MIDNIGHT takes off.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again.

She spun around, sensing a familiar presence.  
"Rex." she said, grinning up at him.

"Crazy, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing at the script.

"Yes, and I've only read our first scene."  
"I'll leave you to it, then, Commander." with that he walked away.

Ahsoka flipped through, looking for there next scene.

Boring... Boring... Boring...

She found one after about two pages.

AHSOKA runs into the cockpit where REX is.

REX spins around in his chair.

REX: Yes, Ahsoka?  
AHSOKA: Oh, Rex, I missed you.

REX: I missed you as well, Ahsoka. I was just about to come looking for you.

They kiss.

AHSOKA yawns.

REX: You're tired, darling.

AHSOKA climbs into REX'S lap.

REX: Don't deny it. Just go to sleep.

AHSOKA: (sleepily) Yes, dear.

Ahsoka groaned.

She skipped to where her and Rex rescued everyone.

AHSOKA looks down at hot Lava.

AHSOKA: How are we going to get down, love?  
REX: I'm going. Ahsoka, I couldn't stand losing you.

AHSOKA: Be safe.

REX: Anything to be back in your arms again.

REX goes off.

Ahsoka sighed. This was going to make her look bad.

She skipped to the end.

AHSOKA and REX standing side by side looking out a window, their backs to the crowd.

AHSOKA stretches up and kisses REX.

REX wraps his arm around AHSOKA, and they look out the window.

Ahsoka sighed again.

Rex walked up.

"Lil' Jedi, wanna just-"  
She grinned and nodded.

"Ahsoka and Rex, filming your scenes now!"

2 years later, movie is out in theaters.

Ahsoka nudged Rex, and he kissed her head. They actually did start dating after the movie. But nobody knew.

They were at the movie premiere, and it was their first scene. They turned their attention to the screen.

"Ahsoka, I love you."

"I know you do, Rexter. And I love you too."  
Rex reached down, and kissed her.

"Ugh, Rexter this won't work... I'm a Jedi, Skyguy's gonna kill us."  
"I'm not worried about him."  
"Then I'm not either."

Then the scene was over.

Anakin started quietly laughing; he knew that that wasn't in the script.

Ahsoka and Rex had filmed their scenes right when the director left... so the rookie assistant director didn't know that they were deviating from script.

Their next scene came on.

Ahsoka ran into the Midnight's cockpit.

"Hiya, Rex!"  
"Hi, 'Soka. Miss me?"  
"Duh..."  
"And you were also afraid of the Manitou, weren't you?"  
"Duh..."  
Rex pulled Ahsoka into his lap.

"Well, I have you now, my darling."  
She screamed.

"Not funny Rex!"  
"Actually, it was." he kissed her head, and let her sleep then.

Anakin started laughing harder after that scene.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her master.

1 hour later, it was time for the last scene with the two."  
"Let's go, Rex!"  
"How do we get down?"  
"We jump. Duh."  
"We're going to die."  
"No. We're not. You're not. I might. You're not."  
"I'd die if you died."  
"So I won't die. We're both happy."  
Anakin started laughing so hard he got thrown out.

Ahsoka smiled up at Rex, and he pulled her closer to him for a sweet kiss.

_A/N_

_Enjoy? I hope I got __everyone's__ characters okay!  
See that little button? The green and cream one?  
WELL, PLEASE click if you feel like it but if you don't then go ahead, don't click, I don't care, I know I've done it sometimes.. -hangs head ashamed-_


End file.
